


Painting's and a worried superfamily

by saturn_934



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Superfamily Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Other, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, That loves him too much, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, really how could you not love this precious boy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_934/pseuds/saturn_934
Summary: Request by Wild_wood_witch: Ive see. People ask for prompts before. I don't think it's against the rules. Lots of people do it. Heck i do it. I have a request. Maybe Peter takes up a new hobby like scrapbooking or card making or crocheting and he like nervous the super family will judge him for it and everyone thinks something wrong because peters been disappearing in his room alot lately but really he working on a present for everyone.So, here It Is, angel! Hope you like It! ❤️❤️
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Painting's and a worried superfamily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wild_wood_witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_wood_witch/gifts).



> I really liked writing this one, I thought It ended up being really cute, lol ❤️ hope you guys like It too! Btw, I'm not accepting requests right now just because I'm writing other requests that I have, okay? So, probably tomorrow I'll be already accepting them again!   
> Have a good day, angels and stay safe! Lots of love ❤️❤️

"Hey, kid, want join the training?"

"Thanks, Steve, but I have homework."

He went away.

"Bambino, want help me fix an old Mark?"

"Thanks, dad, but I have to go to Need's, we have something to do for school. See you later, love you!" 

He went away again.

"Hey, brat, movie night!"

"Thanks, guys, but I'm really tired, I'm just going to my room and try to sleep. Night, guys, love you." 

And again.

And It kept happening. Again and again. 

"Pete? Hey, sweetie. Wanna go with Pepper and I out for dinner?"

"Thanks, may, but I'll just take a shower and finished my homework, I have a lot of It to do. But have fun, love you!"  
.  
.  
"That's It, I'm done with this bullshit. Something Is clearly happening under our noses and we don't have any idea about what It Is! " Tony said while looking at the others at the living room.  
Everyone was there, talking about Peter.

"Maybe he Is just acting like a normal teenager for the first time and we're just just overreacting cause we're not used to It. " Bruce said.

"Yeah, or maybe something's wrong and he won't let us help. Like always." Clint. 

"I don't know, but we need to figure this out and help him If something's going on." Pepper.

"He's just...being distant from us, that's not normal, I agree with Tony, something Is going on with him and we have no idea about what It Is." May. 

And with that, the elevator's door's opened.

"Hey, gu-...what happened? Are you okay?" Of course, Peter.

"Hey, kid. Come here, we're talking about something. " Sam said, pointing to the couch. Peter sat with them and looked at everyone.

"So? What Is this?"

"You'll tell us, baby. What Is this?" 

" Wha-..what do u mean, dad?" 

"This." Tony said again, pointing his hands at Peter. "What Is going on with you?"

"....Oh, oh! Ok, got It."

"Did you, kid?" Steve asked.

"Look, I planned to show you guys only when It was ready, but... Yeah, okay. Wait here."

Peter stood up and ran to his room's direction.

"I'm nervous. And I never admit when I'm nervous. " Natasha said.

" Yep, I know how you're feeling." Wanda said and chuckled softly.

"Close your eyes!" They heard Peter saying out and loud from the corner.

"Baby, why would we cl-" " Close your eyes or I won't show you!"

"Okay! Okay! Done, kid." Bucky said.

"Fuck, don't fall, damnit." They heard Peter mumbling.

"Okay, I'm here. Open your eyes."

And man, that wasn't what they were expecting. That was much better, actually.  
That was a painting, a beautiful one.

"I started painting, I wanted to try something new, wanted to see If this would help me to express my feelings or just help me somehow. And It did. This Is just one of the paintings that I made."

"It Is...fuck, this Is beautiful, sweetie. " Pepper said, while looking at the painting In front of everyone.

"It Is New York City at the night. I mean, that's the view that I have from my room and from where I go to patrol."

"Damn, kid. You got a talent." Wanda said and the kid laughed softly.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry If I made you guys worry, I was just, I don't know..I didn't know how to feel about this new thing so I decided not to tell you."

"Bambi, that's really amazing. You're amazing, baby. But please, I now know that nothing's wrong, but If someday something get wrong, promise that you'll talk to me, to us." Tony approached and hugged his kid.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise, dad."

"We love you, baby." May joined the hug and kissed Peter's forehead.

" Love you too, guys."  
.  
.  
"So, you said this Is only one of your painting. Please, show us the rest of It, you little shit. " Clint said and they all laughed.   
.  
.  
And well, later everyone had a new painting at the living room. And they were going to have more around the tower In a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm sorry If there's any mistakes, english Is not my first language and I'm still learning It! 💛


End file.
